


you're only 100 pixel on a scan

by nothinginfinite



Series: you're mine to love (we have all been waitin' on you) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, On the Road Again Tour, Pampering, Pregnancy Kink, Requited Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Where We Are Tour, complicated pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinginfinite/pseuds/nothinginfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"She's just trying to give us some practice, babe. Wants to make sure we're ready is all." Harry reaches out with his free hand to curve around Niall's belly. He's well into his second trimester but his bump is still small and round, though the doctor assured Harry that Niall was well within a good weight and growth for where he was in his pregnancy. Niall's bump reminds Harry of a football and it still never fails to blow his mind that just beneath the span of his hand against Niall's skin is a real live human that's part him, part Niall and all theirs.</i>
</p><p><i>“Yes, well, I just wish she would pick a better time to practice her footie moves. Preferably when </i>I’m<i> already awake and active meself,” Niall grumbles against Harry’s lips, pressing his belly into the warmth of his hand.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you're only 100 pixel on a scan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notwiththoseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwiththoseyes/gifts).



> This started out as comment!fic about narry + babies and has evolved into a huge monster of an outline for a whole universe. [Tasha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestaperfetta/pseuds/tempestaperfetta) was having kind of a crummy Monday so I sat down to write just a little blurb of a scene and ended up with this. Perhaps if I break this down into snapshots and scenes, this 'verse that I created will become actual!fic instead of just comment!fic and other people will be able to fall in love with Niall, Harry and baby Neala like we have.
> 
> Fic titled comes from [A Blip On A Screen](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/streets/abliponascreen.html) by The Streets and series title is from [Mine to Love](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/davebarnes/minetolove.html) by Dave Barnes. Thanks so much to [Tea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tanni/pseuds/tanni) for the quick beta/look through. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the persons mentioned in this fic. This is a work of fiction, taking place in an alternate universe I created in my mind. Please do not link the members of One Direction - or anyone affiliated with them - to this. :)

It's still dark when Harry startles awake; not the get-up-at-the-asscrack-of-dawn dark, but actual middle-of-the-night pitch blackness. He blinks the bright red digits of their alarm clock into focus and yeah, it's just gone two-thirty am. He's unsure what woke him up but he's still half-asleep enough that he's content to roll over and curl up behind his boyfriend for a cuddle and a few more hours of sleep before a long day of promo and tour prep.

Only, Niall's side of the bed is empty when Harry turns over and the sheets beneath his reaching fingertips are too cool for Niall to have just gotten up for a wee. Frowning, Harry sits up and swings himself out of bed, skin prickling with gooseflesh when his feet hit the cold floor. Grabbing one of Niall's jumpers from the floor, he quickly tugs it over his head as he pads out of the bedroom and down the hall, poking his head into the bedroom closest to theirs. The nursery is empty, but the nightlight is on, casting the room in a soothing glow and Niall's pregnancy book is resting on the rocking chair tucked in next to the crib. Niall says that Baby Irish likes the motion of the rocker already but Harry's heard him reading out loud to her, sometimes, so Harry thinks that it might be a comfort thing for both of them.

The sound of murmured voices  drifting in from the living room has Harry turning away from the nursery and following the sound, the chill in the air making him wrap his arms around himself, fingers curling into Niall's jumper. All the lights are off when Harry steps into the room, the telly casting a flickering blue glow against everything, volume turned low. Niall is curled up on the couch, half propped up in a corner at one end, the throw blanket across the back pulled down over him. He's so quiet and still for a moment that Harry thinks he's fallen back asleep, but then Niall's shoulders twitch and his muffled sniffle sounds loud in comparison to the quiet around them.

Harry doesn't hesitate as he steps into the room, coming around the front of the couch to kneel before his boyfriend.

"Niall?"

Niall doesn't look up at Harry, glassy eyes gazing firmly at where his fingers are twisting in the blanket on his lap. Harry isn't sure if Niall's already been crying or just fighting it and either way, it breaks his heart to see him upset. Reaching out, he slips his hand under the blanket to wrap around Niall's foot, thumb rubbing soothingly against his ankle.

"Hey. What's wrong, babe? How come you're sitting out here?"

Finally looking up, Niall looks guilty and upset and Harry's immediately concerned. "I'm so _tired_ , Haz. And she won’t. stop. _kicking_."

The last bit is said on a sob, the combination of Niall's hormones and a lack of restful sleep the last couple days winning out and the dam breaks. Harry suppresses a grin; while no one would ever say that their band isn't prone to tears on occasion, Niall's pregnancy hormones have made his waterworks even more frequent and Harry is ninety-nine percent certain that Niall is crying less because he wants sleep and more because he feels guilty for it.

"Oh, babe." Harry makes a sympathetic sound in his throat and pulls himself onto the couch, tucking Niall into his side. Niall goes willingly, curling into Harry's body and pressing his face against Harry's neck, breath still hitching a little as he tries to quell his tears. Wrapping an arm around Niall's frame, Harry pulls him closer and starts rubbing gentle circles into Niall's lower back.

They sit there in silence for a bit, Harry murmuring soft words to Niall until his tears have dried and his breathing is back to normal. It takes a few more minutes after he's composed himself before Niall pulls his face back from Harry's neck and leans up to peck Harry softly on the lips.

"Sorry about that,” Niall says, sounding sheepish.

Rolling his eyes, Harry shakes his head and leans in for another kiss. "Nothing to be sorry for, babe. But why didn't you wake me? I would've helped."

"You just got back from L.A., H. Wanted to let you get some sleep before tour starts up again. I was _hoping_  that she would give me a break tonight, but when she didn't settle down, I thought I'd come out here so my tossing and turning wouldn't disturb you."

"She's just trying to give us some practice, babe. Wants to make sure we're ready is all." Harry reaches out with his free hand to curve around Niall's belly. He's well into his second trimester but his bump is still small and round, though the doctor assured Harry that Niall was well within a good weight and growth for where he was in his pregnancy. Niall's bump reminds Harry of a football and it still never fails to blow his mind that just beneath the span of his hand against Niall's skin is a real live human that's part him, part Niall and all theirs.

“Yes, well, I just wish she would pick a better time to practice her footie moves. Preferably when _I’m_  already awake and active meself,” Niall grumbles against Harry’s lips, pressing his belly into the warmth of his hand.

“That’s what you get for hoping that she’s more you than me. Careful what you wish for and all that.” Even from where Niall’s tucked his face back into Harry’s neck, he can tell his boyfriend is grinning and he nips at Harry’s collarbone in retaliation.

“I’m sure she’ll have plenty of your lovable qualities. Like nicking me jumpers.” Niall plucks at the soft material beneath his fingers and rubs his cheek against Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, I woke up and wanted a cuddle and my very adorable and warm boyfriend wasn’t there, so naturally I had to brave the cold to find you. It smells like you. Besides, I know you secretly like it, so there.” Harry just barely refrains from sticking his tongue out but it’s a close thing.

Niall huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes fondly at Harry, shaking his head. “Dear god, I hope she doesn’t inherit your argument tactics.”

“Heeeeeyyyy.”

Niall just grins in the face of Harry’s pout and kisses him again before pulling away with a stretch. “I’m knackered, babe. Still up for a bit of a cuddle? Maybe help put Baby Irish to bed?”

Harry’s face lights up like a kid at Christmas and Niall still hasn’t quite wrapped his head around how much Harry seems to _want_  this, want Niall. Standing, Harry holds out his hand to help tug Niall to his feet, switching the telly off before plastering himself to Niall’s back as he steers them both back to the bedroom. Niall’s giggle and fond eye roll are cut short by the massive yawn that overtakes him.

Harry lets Niall go just long enough for Niall to climb in on his side of the bed and settle comfortably on his back and then Harry’s shimmying down the bed, tangling his legs with Niall’s as he curls around Niall’s belly, his long fingers framing the bump of their baby. “Where is she kicking?”

Reaching down, Niall covers Harry’s right hand with his left, shifting it down the swell of his tummy and pressing in gently. Harry’s reaction when she kicks back against his hand is the same every single time and Niall is so damn fond of this curly mess of a boy. “Hiya, baby.”

Baby Irish kicks against Harry’s palm again, responding to Harry’s voice the way she always does, like she’s letting him know she hears him, a “Hi, daddy. It’s me! I’m here.” Despite the discomfort of being awakened in the middle of the night by bony elbows and pointy knees, Niall wouldn’t change these moments for the world.

“Love you, H.” Niall’s voice is thick and drowsy, his words nearly slurred together and Harry looks up at him from where he’s pressing his mouth to Niall’s belly, face going soft and fond as he smiles against him, the one reserved just for Niall. Not for the first time, Niall is overcome by how much he loves Harry and can’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

“Love you, too, babe.” Baby Irish pushes against Harry’s hand again and they both laugh softly, Harry turning his attention back to their baby. “Yes, I love you, too, little one.”

“I hear you’ve been keeping your da up at night, sweetheart. He’s doing such a good job keeping you safe and warm and happy in there. Think you can let him rest a little bit? Would your lullaby help?”

Niall closes his eyes and relaxes into the bed, letting Harry’s voice lull him back to sleep, one hand covering Harry’s over their baby. The last thing he registers before sleep claims him is the way that Baby Irish settles down when Harry starts singing her song softly.

 

_fin._


End file.
